


Tempo

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the dance floor during the final moments of 7.24 'Run'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by freakingdork: 'Prentiss, gentle'

Emily Prentiss wasn’t too sure what to expect when she was led out onto the dance floor. The unexpected twirls and dips made her laugh gaily, allowing her to momentarily forget the troubles that haunted her.

She knew that Morgan could totally bust a move on the dance floor, having seen him in action before. But to be gently swaying to a slow song and not the pulsating tempo at the bars and clubs? Well, she should have known better than to underestimate him.

And with Reid? It was as simple as mathematics to divide the tempo into beats that produced rhythm. And while they danced, they played out the various arguments in the never-ending Star Wars vs. Star Trek feud, laughing at some of the more outlandish arguments that still circulated the fan-based forums.

At some point, Emily ended up swaying to the dulcet strains another slow tune with Rossi. As they moved gracefully across the dance floor, they both noticed how quickly Jack and Henry have seemed to have grown.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a light tap on Rossi’s shoulder. A couple of exchanged glances and a bright smile was all it took in the span of mere heartbeats. And Emily found herself whisked away by a new dancing partner.


End file.
